


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Food

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Communication, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS, Roleplay, Senses, Shower Sex, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Thigh jobs, Thisty motherfuckers, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, bc it's fucking hot!, it's a real thing, talks of Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec's lessons move to other rooms in the loft, like the kitchen. Mr Bane is very creative!





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Food

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've been waiting to share this chapter, it's my favourite so far!!!!
> 
> And I feel like my writing has really improved through this challenge, hopefully, it shows in this chapter and those going forward.

Alec almost walked past the front door, too preoccupied with thoughts of their previous lesson to pay attention to where his feet were taking him, automatically beating the now familiar path to the loft. 

 

Pulling his head out of his ass, Alec backtracked a couple of steps and knocked, excited, nervous, and more than ready to discover what Magnus had in store for him tonight. A smile spread over his face when Magnus opened the door, looking even more delectable than usual in a pair of black satin pyjamas.

 

“Alexander, punctual as always. Come in,” Magnus said with a grin, stepping back to let Alec in. A corresponding smile, to the one Alec wore, tugged the corners of his lips up when Alec started removing his clothes as soon as the door was closed.

 

“Hey, what do you have planned for tonight?” Alec asked, trying not to sound too eager as he kicked his pants off and pulled his shirt off at the same time. Scooping his clothes up and dumping them into the basket Magnus held out for him, he paused at his boxers when Magnus replied.

 

“A surprise, I’ll explain once we’ve had a chat,” Magnus said, waving the basket in Alec’s direction until the Shadowhunter removed his boxers and chucked them in. 

 

“A chat? That sounds… ominous,” Alec said, worry tugging his eyebrows into one thin line as he deposited his clothes in the basket and waited for Magnus to explain.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, I just need to explain a few things,” Magnus said with a chuckle. Pushing Alec’s eyebrows back into the two perfect arches they were supposed to be, he pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before sliding his hand into the Shadowhunter’s grasp and pulling him to the classroom, removing his own clothes with a snap of his fingers along the way.

 

“Does this have something to do with the end of the last lesson?” Alec asked, interlocking their fingers and following after Magnus, his eyes sweeping down Magnus’ now familiar body. He couldn’t help it. 

 

Alec re-focussed his thoughts when they entered the classroom. The way their last lesson had ended was what he had been preoccupied with pretty much most of the week.

 

“You did nothing wrong you know?” Magnus said, closing the door behind them and pulling Alec over to the table when he saw Alec worrying his bottom lip. Letting go of Alec’s hand, he tugged a couple of chairs out and offered Alec a seat before sitting himself down.

 

“In fact, you did something very right, several things right,” Magnus said, summoning Alec’s file with a wave of his hand. A sigh escaped him as he tugged Alec down into the chair he had pulled out for the Shadowhunter. “First off, you stayed with me, that was important,” he said when Alec dropped into the chair.

 

“What do you mean, important?” Alec asked, surprise taking the place of his worry. Staying with Magnus wasn’t exactly a chore, even if he had woken up and almost fallen out of bed when the first thing he had clapped eyes on had been a pair of shackles dangling from the ceiling. He had never woken up in the classroom before.

 

“Last week, when we finished our scene, I was extremely tired. Do you know why?” Magnus asked, crossing one leg over the other as he turned to face Alec properly, giving the Shadowhunter his undivided attention.

 

“Because I overworked you?” Alec asked, guilt washing through his stomach. And not for the first time that week. Thoughts that maybe he had taken his teasing too far had been plaguing him, not that he had told anyone. It was just another thing that he had taken onto his shoulders.

 

“Not exactly. Believe me, I was more than happy with where the lesson went, it was spectacular,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec only looked more confused. The Shadowhunter’s expression was adorable, all pouting and eyebrows. “Have you ever heard of the term Subspace before?” he asked.

 

“No, what is it? Wait, does it have something to do with those space shows on TV?” Alec asked, cringing at the thought of watching Space Trek, those were probably the most boring kinds of shows, ones that he avoided at all costs. Especially whenever Clary’s friend, Simon was around. The guy already talked too much as it was.

 

“No, it’s nothing to do with TV,” Magnus chuckled, watching Alec’s internal babble flit across his pretty face. “It is a term used in BDSM circles. When we engage in a scene, our bodies react to what is happening to us. Subspace is more commonly achieved during pain play but it can happen during any scene when a lot of stimulation occurs. 

 

“During pain play, our brains release all sorts of chemicals into our bodies. It is a reaction to the pain, the chemicals stop us from feeling the pain, a way to protect us from it. It is the brain's way of tricking itself into believing that the pain is pleasure, working on our pain receptors,” Magnus explained, his eyebrow rising when Alec looked crestfallen.

 

“So I hurt you last week? Why didn’t you say something? Use your colour?” Alec asked, a pit opening up where his stomach used to be.

 

“No, absolutely not, you didn’t hurt me, it was pleasurable,” Magnus rushed to assure Alec, grabbing the Shadowhunter’s hand and interlocking their fingers in his lap. He let his thumb brush over the back of Alec’s hand to reassure him.

 

“I said, usually. It usually happens during pain play. But it can occur during other scenes too,” Magnus said, shaking his head when relief flooded Alec’s face. “Alexander, I don’t lie about my colours. And I didn’t achieve Subspace last week but I was close to it. Heavy breathing and tension on the muscles can produce similar chemical reactions and put us into that state.

 

“And it isn’t just a chemical reaction, Subspace, and Domspace, are also a state of mind. They occur when we give ourselves over to the pleasure. Subspace is about giving up full control to your Dom, about trusting them enough to let go and knowing that they will take care of you and your needs,” Magnus said, grinning at the relieved expression on Alec’s face.

 

“And Domspace?” Alec asked, thanking the Angel that he hadn’t hurt Magnus and wanting to pull the Warlock onto his lap. So that was what he did, pulling on their joined hands until Magnus got the hint and sat sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, hating the thought of the Warlock being hurt because of something that he had done.

 

Magnus settled in Alec’s lap, surprised but understanding that Alec wanted to comfort himself with his presence. Emotions ran high in this room and he was more than happy to comfort himself with Alec’s presence, sinking into Alec’s warm embrace easily, enjoying Alec’s fingertips brushing over his hip. It let him get his thoughts in order, to continue.

 

“Domspace is a similar state of mind. It’s about pleasure, and about knowing that you have brought your Sub pleasure. About knowing that your Sub trusts you enough to give themselves over to you and about the fact that you have complete control over the situation. It can be immensely pleasurable,” Magnus said, wondering if Alec had felt any of that the week before, technically being the Dom in that situation, even if they hadn’t labelled it as such.

 

Alec thought back to the week before. Realising that he had been the Dom, he thought about how he had felt seeing Magnus restrained and unable to take control of the situation, of Magnus letting him take charge and how he had felt about it. Powerful, turned on, desperate to bring Magnus the pleasure that he had received two weeks ago. Maybe that was Domspace?

 

“Subspace is an amazing feeling but it can also be dangerous, can you think of why that would be?” Magnus asked as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pushing the question of Domspace aside to ask later so he could continue to explain, curious to see if Alec would be able to work it out.

 

Alec thought about what Magnus had said, chewing his lip as he mulled it over. It took a moment but it came to him, breaking him out of his reverie to look up into Magnus’ eyes.

 

“You said the brain tricks us into thinking that the pain is pleasure?” Alec asked, noting the smile on Magnus’ face, hoping he was on the right track. “If we are really experiencing pain but we don’t know it then we could get hurt, like, really hurt?” he asked uncertainly.

 

“Exactly. We don’t realise the danger, too lost in the pleasure that we are receiving,” Magnus said, suitably impressed that Alec had picked it up so fast. He wasn’t quite sure why; Alec was one of the most gifted students he had ever taught. Shaking his thoughts off, he continued to explain, noting the frown of Alec’s face.

 

“When we achieve Subspace, it’s like nothing else, it’s phenomenal. The overload of happy chemicals that flood our bodies literally make us feel like we are on cloud nine and we will happily receive more pain, thinking it is pleasure. It is pleasure. For people who enjoy pain play, the pain is pleasure for them but there is the danger that we would be unable to recognise the pain for what it is,” Magnus said,  raising his eyebrow in question when Alec only looked more confused.

 

“So how is Subspace a good thing? If you’re happy to just sit there and receive more pain, how will you know when to stop it? When does the pain become too much?” Alec asked, thinking the entire thing sounded a bit dubious.

 

“That is where the Dom comes in. A good Dom will be able to recognise when their Sub achieves Subspace, something that comes with practice. That is why it is important to find a Dom that knows what they are doing. They will monitor the Sub’s condition and be able to recognise when they need to stop, when they need to pull back or when they need to continue, to give their Sub the right kind of pleasure,” Magnus said.

 

“So the Dom will just continue?” Alec asked, surprised that someone would continue applying pain when the Sub couldn’t tell the difference.

 

“That is something that should be discussed when agreeing on a scene. It is up to both parties to decide when it would become too much and what would be acceptable to them both, to keep play safe. It isn’t just about the Sub, the Dom’s welfare is important too, physically and mentally. 

 

“A good Dom won’t want their Sub to get hurt, their Sub is someone that they will usually care deeply for, whether on a romantic level or as someone that they value and respect. One of the main misconceptions that people who aren’t involved in the scene have, is that a Dom is just a man or woman who wants to beat the shit out of someone and that the Sub is just there for the Dom’s pleasure.

 

“Nothing could be further from the truth. For sadists and masochists, that is an element of play but it isn’t always the main focus of the scene. The relationship between a Dom and a Sub is like any other relationship. Spending a lot of time together and engaging in such intimate acts can bring two people together, the same way love can. 

 

“It is mostly about trust and respect, trusting someone else enough to put your pleasure in their hands and respecting them enough to take that pleasure to the extreme while keeping each other safe,” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand. Maybe he had broken through some if Alec’s preconceptions?

 

“I didn’t realise so much was involved. I didn’t realise that the relationship was like that, I just thought you went and got your ass handed to you and that was the end of it,” Alec admitted sheepishly. Curiosity piqued once more as he thought Magnus’ words through. “So what happens when the Sub reaches subspace?” he asked.

 

“When laying the scene out, both parties will discuss and agree upon what they are going to do if that occurs, they might even cater the scene with that as the end result, for the purpose of reaching that space. A good Dom would usually change the activity once subspace is achieved. The pleasure for both parties doesn’t have to stop just because the dynamic changes, that’s the whole point, for both people to enjoy themselves.

 

“The Dom could change the implement they use to something softer, say a flogger instead of a switch, which I will show you if you think that it is something you’d like to explore. Or they might use feathers or vibrators, or simply stop using implements altogether. The couple might engage in intercourse or stop the scene altogether, it is all discussed beforehand, to ensure that all parties give their consent,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec nodded thoughtfully.

 

“So the Sub already knows what’s coming if they reach their space?” Alec asked, feeling better about it when Magnus nodded down at him with a grin. As long as everyone agreed what would happen beforehand, he could see that the consent was still there. “So why was it important for me to stay in here?” he asked.

 

“There are a couple more aspects to Subspace, to scenes in general. Aftercare and Subdrop,” Magnus said, unable to help his face from screwing up at the latter word. “Aftercare is important. It is when the Dom cares for the Sub when they might be too high to look after themselves, physically and mentally. The body is so pumped full of chemicals that it can be likened to being buzzed from alcohol or high from drugs.

 

“The physical aspects of aftercare are making sure that the Sub is comfortable, with warm, fluffy blankets in case their temperature drops, food and drink to replenish energy, somewhere comfortable to sleep off the effects, basically, just seeing that all of their physical needs are met.

 

“They may become sluggish and need to be helped to bed if they’ve lost the strength in their body or are too high to physically move,” Magnus said, smiling when he remembered how Alec had practically carried him to the bed and wrapped him up, without realising what he had been doing.

 

“And the mental aspects?” Alec asked, tightening his grip on Magnus’ warm body, sinking into it, hoping he hadn’t just abandoned Magnus mentally the week before when they had woken up in the morning, wrapped around each other in the classroom and he had left for work. Even if Magnus hadn’t reached Subspace, he still wanted to be a comfort for the Warlock.

 

“Being there for your Sub, being close at hand and comforting them. Emotions run high from reacting to the scene. Having your Dom close by, knowing that they will look after you and keep you safe can mean the difference between staying in that high state or going into Subdrop,” Magnus said, happily resting his chin on Alec’s head, where the Shadowhunter’s face was pressed into his chest.

 

“What’s Subdrop?” Alec asked, already not liking the sound of it. He could hear Magnus’ heart beating a little faster when he had said the word; and had heard the disdain in Magnus’ voice.

 

“As I said, emotions run high, but they can also run low. Just like a drug-induced high, you can come down hard. It isn’t always avoidable, no matter how attentive your Dom is but them being there for you can certainly reduce the chances of it happening. 

 

“As your body’s chemical imbalance repairs itself, you can have a physical or emotional comedown, such as cold-like symptoms or feelings of depression and abandonment. That’s where aftercare comes back in. Small things, like a text or phone call to your Sub, can help. Or visiting them if you aren’t romantically involved, spending time with them and talking through the scene and the thoughts and feelings that went along with it,” Magnus said, pausing when he looked down and saw the question on Alec’s face.

 

“That’s what you’ve been doing with me, isn’t it?” Alec asked, thinking back to each lesson they’d had. Every lesson had ended with Magnus asking him if he had enjoyed it, about how the lessons had gone. And had begun with talks of how he felt about what they had done the previous week. His breath caught when Magnus nodded, seeing the pride in Magnus’ flashing eyes, fluctuating between brown and gold.

 

Realisation hit Alec like a train then, Magnus was his Dom and he was Magnus’ Sub. They hadn’t defined those roles, hadn’t put a label on what their roles were but it was technically true. Magnus had taught him so much. And hadn’t he put his trust in Magnus every week, to not only teach him but also to look after him, physically and emotionally?

 

Another realisation struck Alec when he thought about their previous lesson. The parameters of their relationship had changed the moment Magnus had handed control over to him. Magnus had trusted him enough to exchange their places in the power dynamic, making him an equal participant. 

 

It was a revelation for Alec. Magnus had never done anything to diminish his part in their relationship, the Warlock had tret him with nothing but respect. But he had done it himself, always thinking that his inexperience had made him a lesser player than Magnus. He hadn’t even thought of it like that, in those terms but he was now and it warmed him down to his core as he remembered Magnus’ words. When Magnus had told him he wasn’t ready. 

 

“Thank you for getting me here,” Alec murmured, raising his hand to cup Magnus’ jaw, his thumb brushing Magnus’ bottom lip. “You think I’m ready now, don’t you?” he asked, thankful to Magnus for bringing him to this place, for the Warlock letting him bring himself to this place where, in his mind, he wasn’t just a student but an equal partner. 

 

It also had Alec realising that the terms Dom and Sub didn’t mean that one was lesser than the other. Each was an equal participant. Each had to have the trust and respect for the other for it to work. 

 

“You’ve been ready for a while, it just took you a moment for your brain to catch up with the rest of you. You were the one that needed to see it, not me,” Magnus said with a soft smile, knowing exactly what Alec was talking about as he pouted his lips out to kiss the pad of Alec’s thumb and more than happily accepting it when Alec replaced his thumb with his plump lips.

 

Alec’s hand slid around the back of Magnus’ neck, his thumb brushing Magnus’ jaw as he pressed a few soft, chaste kisses to Magnus’ soft lips, grinning against them when Magnus sighed. The Warlock’s breath on his face was nice, as was his warm body, pressing against him.

 

Magnus let his fingers play with the strands of hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, glad that Alec could now see himself the way he saw him. Remembering he still needed to finish his explanation, he pouted his lips out to press one more kiss to Alec’s lips before continuing.

 

“It is the responsibility of both parties to help avoid Subdrop. The Dom should check in with the Sub, to be sure that they are coping and the Sub should reach out if they feel like they may be going into Subdrop. It doesn’t always happen straight away, it can occur even a couple of days after. 

 

“And the same goes for Domspace. The Sub can just as easily reach out to the Dom to check that they are coping with how the scene went. Even Dom’s need their Sub’s. Just because they are the Dominant one, it doesn’t mean that they are emotionless machines, they can drop just as easily,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec nodded.

 

“If either of us achieves Subspace over the next few weeks, what do we need to look for, to be sure we can continue safely?” Alec asked, thinking it was important to know. He had seen how tired Magnus was the previous week but he was pretty sure there was more to it than that and he didn’t know what their remaining lessons would entail so he wanted to be ready.

 

“Good question,” Magnus said, his gut clenching from the thought of Alec wanting to be prepared, just another instance when Alec managed to amaze and surprise him all over again. 

 

“The Sub can feel almost like they are floating. They’ll be happy, enjoying whatever is happening during the scene as the chemicals flood them. They might not speak as much, they’ll be quieter, less verbal. It changes from person to person, not everyone has the same reactions. You can feel it coming on though as you let go and give in to the pleasure.

 

“It is important to be aware of what the Sub is doing, what are their movements like? Facial expression? Breathing? Their awareness. When the Dom sees that the Sub is in their space, they should review the situation and the plan for the scene and act accordingly,” Magnus said, happy when Alec nodded his agreement.

 

“Will we need to plan for this tonight do you think?” Alec asked, absentmindedly skimming his fingers up and down Magnus’ thigh as he wondered what Magnus had planned for them. 

 

“I shouldn’t think so, not for tonight,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec’s eyebrow rose in question, excitement etched onto the Shadowhunter’s face. It had him leaning down and pressing his lips to the dimple in Alec’s nose and his lips, he was cute when he was excited. And turned on.

 

“Did you want to know what I had planned or were you just planning on skipping it altogether?” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, his dick twitching as Alec’s fingers dipped between his legs and inched closer to his dick. 

 

“I don’t know, I’m quite comfortable here,” Alec teased, licking into Magnus' mouth when the Warlock opened up. Humming low in the back of his throat, he slumped in his chair and tightened his grip on Magnus, adjusting him until his hard dick was sitting between Magnus’ thighs, moaning when Magnus started to move.

 

Magnus clenched his thighs, Alec’s dick pressed against his balls, and started to rub up and down Alec’s length, losing his breath from Alec moaning into his mouth. The friction on his balls and the base of his dick was phenomenal, he was practically giving Alec a thigh job.

 

Alec let his thumb brush up the underside of Magnus’ dick, having to break the kiss to breathe. Looking down was a mistake. Seeing the head of his dick disappearing between Magnus’ thighs had him wanting to bend the Warlock over the table and fuck him until they were a panting mess on the ground.

 

“If we carry on like this, I think tonight’s lesson is going to be over,” Alec muttered, his voice low and husky, even as he wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ dick, it looked as desperate as his own was. He looked up as he started to tug Magnus’ dick, watching Magnus’ glamour fall away fully. 

 

“How do you steal my will so easily?” Magnus chuckled shakily, staring into Alec’s eyes as his hips rolled, half to fuck into Alec’s hand and half to rub Alec’s dick. It took him a minute but he finally got a grip of himself. 

 

“Come on, let’s get started,” Magnus groaned as he stopped his movements, laughing when Alec pouted.

 

Alec swiped his thumb over the tip of Magnus’ dick as he let go of it. Staring Magnus in the eye, he raised his thumb to his lips and sucked it in, pre-cum and all.

 

“Don’t fill yourself up, dear, I have plans for that mouth,” Magnus said, his asshole practically clenching from watching Alec lick the pre-cum from his thumb. A grin split his face when Alec’s eyes lit up. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before forcing himself to get up out of the Shadowhunter’s lap. “Come on,” he said, holding his hand out to Alec and tugging the Shadowhunter to his feet. 

 

Alec followed Magnus over to the cabinet’s, his curiosity piquing when Magnus slid something out of one of the drawers underneath the restraint cabinet and turned on his heel. The fact that Magnus hadn’t shown him what he had retrieved and the gleam in the Warlock’s eyes only had his curiosity heightening, especially when Magnus dragged him towards the classroom door. 

 

“Um, Magnus, where are we going?” Alec asked, looking around himself as Magnus led him back out into the living room. 

 

“Field trip,” Magnus said, winking over his shoulder as he led the way. The confusion on Alec’s face, when he passed the front door and continued, was worth the mystery. 

 

“Sexual activity doesn’t just have to take place in the bedroom,” Magnus said, sliding the kitchen door open and pulling Alec through it. “Sometime’s, it’s fun to move the action to other rooms. Like the kitchen, you can have a lot of fun in the kitchen,” he said, turning to walk backwards so he could watch Alec’s reaction. 

 

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand as his eyes darted around to take in all of the possibilities the kitchen offered. He was more than happy to follow when Magnus tugged his hand.

 

“Do you know what happens when one of your senses is removed?” Magnus asked, backing Alec up to the island in the middle of the room as he opened his hand, revealing what he had retrieved from the drawer.

 

“The rest of them heighten,” Alec muttered hoarsely, staring at the blindfold in Magnus’ hand. An image of him wearing a blindfold and waiting for Magnus to do things to him had him breathing harder. The fact that they were in the kitchen only made it better, if Magnus was planning what he thought he was, then he was done for.

 

“Exactly, and what do you think is one of our best senses?” Magnus asked, pressing himself against Alec’s body as he stretched the elastic band of the blindfold between his hands threateningly, grinning at the way Alec’s eyes slammed closed.

 

“Food… taste… fuck, green!” Alec half moaned, half yelled, his chaotic mind running through scenarios faster than his mouth could keep up with. 

 

“Would you let me put this…? okay...” Magnus trailed off when Alec’s eyes snapped open long enough for the Shadowhunter to snatch the blindfold out of his hands and jam it on his head. “You’re on board then,” he chuckled, watching Alec’s head snap around. 

 

“You were right when you said food, it is fun to mix food and sex. I’m going to let you taste several different things, if you can tell me what they are, I’ll lick them off of your body. If you get any of them wrong, you have to lick them off of mine. Winner gets to fuck the loser, deal?” Magnus asked, backing up a few steps.

 

“Deal!” Alec breathed, wondering how anybody lost in this situation. Following the sound of Magnus’ voice, he tried to picture where the Warlock was in the room. Thankfully, he had activated his audio rune, amongst a few others, before he had left work. Magnus’ noises during their lessons were just too good to miss. The sound of the refrigerator door opening had his head turning in the right direction.

 

Magnus loaded his arms up, grabbing everything he could reach and fit in his grasp. His hand hovered over a jar of chillies before skipping over it, they ventured a little too close to pain play for his tastes, as did the large lump of ginger in the crisper drawer.  _ Maybe Alec would like that one?  _ He wondered to himself before skipping that one too.

 

Grabbing a couple more jars and pots, and a bottle or two, Magnus closed the fridge door with a swish of his hip and carried his haul over to the island. Dumping it onto the countertop, a grin split his face before he wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist and lifted him onto the island. 

 

Alec yelped when he landed on the cold marble countertop. The move was unexpected, as was the cold surface on his ass. The sound of packets and jars bein rattled and opened had him gripping the edge of the countertop, as did the sound of a drawer opening and the rattle of cutlery.

 

Magnus opened the lid on his first choice and dipped a spoon into the pot, starting out with something easy. He scooped some yoghurt out of the pot and teased Alec’s bottom lip with it until Alec opened up.

 

“Yoghurt, lemon flavoured,” Alec said when the cold, velvety yoghurt melted against his tongue, a distinctive citrus flavour bursting over his taste buds. “Ha, you’re going down, Mr Bane,” he chuckled. The laughing stopped when a cold dollop of yoghurt dripped onto his shoulder, a shudder running through him from the temperature of it and the thought of Magnus’ tongue on his shoulder. 

 

“Correct,” Magnus said, grinning as he dipped the spoon that Alec had licked clean, into a jar of jelly. Pressing the spoon to Alec’s lips, he leaned close and licked a tiny bit of the yoghurt off of Alec’s shoulder but left most of it where it was to determine who would have the most food on them at the end.

 

“Rasberry jam,” Alec said triumphantly, inwardly twerking from the lick to his shoulder and the thought of fucking Magnus as his tastebuds tingled once more.

 

“Wrong, it’s blackberry jelly,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec spluttered, smearing a dollop of the jelly over his left nipple, already imagining Alec licking it off. His next selection caught his eye immediately, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“technicalities,” Alec mumbled, jumping when something cylindrical was pressed to his lips. The clink against his teeth told him it was glass, a glass bottle he realised as it was tipped. Sipping cautiously, his tastebuds exploded as the tart liquid slid over his tongue. Against his better judgement, he swirled the liquid across his tongue, grimacing at the taste of it.

 

“Wine?” Alec asked when he swallowed, knowing it was some type of alcohol, even if he didn’t have the best past record with drink. It usually led him to make stupid judgements and embarrassing mistakes. Well, not all of his alcohol-fueled adventures were mistakes, not in the long run, his last one had led him here after all.

 

“What kind?” Magnus asked, a sly grin tugging the corners of his lips up when Alec’s face fell.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t really drink. It turns me into an idiot,” Alec replied, cringing when Magnus laughed. “White?” he asked with a sigh.

 

“Correct,” Magnus said, pushing Alec to lean back. Losing this one would have stung; if it hadn't felt like a win. The way Alec’s stomach muscles contracted when he poured the wine over Alec’s abs, and the wine, spilling over Alec’s ribs and the countertop had him licking his lips before he leaned over Alec’s body and traced the central groove of Alec’s abdomen with his tongue.

 

Alec let out a soft moan when Magnus’ tongue flicked into the indentations between his stomach muscles. The softness of the Warlock’s movements was breathtaking. Not as breathtaking, however, as Magnus’ chest pressed against his dick or the hard grip on his waist. 

 

Magnus regretfully pulled back, letting his tongue swipe across the head of Alec’s cock as he did and took a large gulp of the wine as he pulled Alec upright. He pressed the bottle to Alec’s lips again, grinning when Alec took the bottle from his hand and took a swig without complaint.

 

Alec swallowed the wine down as he listened to Magnus, it wasn’t as bad with the second sip, not as tart. The snap of a lid being pulled off of a pot had him straightening up, if he had guessed wine correctly, he could guess anything.

 

“Dip?” Alec asked uncertainly when Magnus spooned some thicker liquid into his mouth, the same consistency as the yoghurt. It tasted… cool on his tongue. It was the only comparison he had, cool like cucumber but with something else mixed in.

 

“What kind?” Magnus asked, pressing the spoon to Alec’s tongue when it darted out, to give him another taste. The perplexed expression on the bottom half of Alec’s face and the shrug of Alec’s shoulders had him leaning forward and licking into Alec’s mouth, tasting it for himself.

 

“Tzatziki,” Magnus said when he pulled back, grinning as Alec chased his lips. Truth be told, he hadn’t had a clue what it was, the contents of his fridge mainly consisted of condiments and wine, and not everything had a label on it. It wasn’t mouldy so he guessed it was safe.

  
  


“It’s NICE!” Alec yelped when a cold dollop of the tzatziki landed on his thigh, close to his dick. He was pretty sure Magnus was only placing the food in the areas the Warlock wanted to lick. The thought had him wondering where he would be licking once the blindfold came off. He wanted to lick Magnus right now, all over, every inch.

 

“You got it half right, so I’ll put some on myself too and call it a draw,” Magnus grinned when Alec pouted, slopping some of the dip onto his own thigh, the Shadowhunter was thirsty tonight. Gripping Alec’s knees, he pushed them apart and pressed his lips the pout, unable to resist it. “Ready for more?” he asked when he pulled back.

 

“I’m ready for more of you,” Alec muttered, sweeping his hand up Magnus’ arm, where the Warlock’s hand rested on his thigh, and up Magnus’ neck to wrap his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck. 

 

Lifting the wine bottle, Alec grinned when Magnus’ hand wrapped around it and he felt it tilt. He took a swig himself when Magnus pressed it against his lips, liking it more with every sip and taking a little more.

 

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s once more when Alec had a mouthful of the wine, moaning into Alec’s mouth when a little of the wine spilt into his mouth. Swallowing it down he gripped Alec’s hips and pulled him up to the edge of the countertop, pressing himself forward to swirl his tongue into Alec’s mouth, almost forgetting about the game.

 

The taste of Magnus and wine was a powerful aphrodisiac. Alec pressed himself into Magnus’ smooth chest, tightening his grip on the back of Magnus’ neck to deepen the kiss, fighting Magnus for dominance. The sound of Magnus’ harsh breaths and the warm air blowing against his nose and cheek had him wrapping his legs around Magnus’ waist.

 

“Fuck, I think you won,” Magnus muttered when he broke the kiss for air. Sure, he still had a pile of ingredients left to use but right then, he didn’t give a shit. The yoghurt on Alec’s shoulder looked too good to resist. He pulled back slightly and grabbed the pot of yoghurt, pouring the rest of it over Alec’s stomach and dick, letting a little bit of it plop onto his own stomach.

 

Alec’s hand slid into Magnus’ hair when Magnus started licking the yoghurt off of his shoulder, having to lean back on his other hand when Magnus pushed him. If they hadn’t already been closed, under the blindfold, his eyes would have slammed shut. The soft licks and harder grazes of Magnus’ teeth had him breathing hard.

 

Magnus swirled his tongue in a snaking pattern down Alec’s chest, flicking it over Alec’s nipple and grinning when Alec’ back arched before he pushed Alec down further and went for those delectable abs.

 

Alec leant back on his elbow, his breath coming in panting gasps when Magnus pressed sucking kisses to his stomach. The thought of pulling the blindfold off crossed his mind before he scrapped it, he liked not knowing where Magnus would go next. As hot as it would have been to watch Magnus lick him clean.

 

Alec’s hips jerked when Magnus’ hand slid down the outside of his thigh, the Warlock’s lips getting closer to his dick with every slurping, sucking kiss. The sound of Magnus moaning after every lick had him wanting to lean down and capture the moans and to see if the Warlock could still make them with a mouthful of dick, at at the same time.

 

Magnus sank down onto Alec’s dick, plunging down and gagging himself when Alec pushed up. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe. The yoghurt only made it better. Wrapping his hand around Alec’s length as he pulled back, he started to lick the yoghurt off with tiny kitten licks that had the Shadowhunter groaning and fucking into his hand.

 

Magnus took the hint and started jerking Alec’s dick as he cleaned the tip of it, using the remainder of the yoghurt as lube. Tightening his grip, he slid Alec’s foreskin down, to be sure he got it all; and slid his tongue under the head, licking at the sensitive glans. His eyes flicked up as he pressed Alec’s thigh down into the countertop, watching the erratic rise and fall of Alec’s chest.

 

“Shit, Magnus, suck it,” Alec moaned when Magnus continued to tease the head of his dick. Forgetting his promise to himself, he tugged one side of the blindfold up to look down his body, almost cumming in Magnus’ mouth when he met the Warlock’s golden gaze. Magnus’ black polished nails, scraping up his thigh had him bucking into Magnus’ mouth when the Warlock opened it wide and waited for him.

 

Magnus didn’t bother with subtlety, he sucked Alec, quick and hard, bobbing his head faster with every stroke, moaning from the weight of Alec’s dick against his tongue. Alec’s hand, swirling into his hair and gripping it tightly only had him sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks and sucking at a furious rate that had Alec’s thighs shaking when they came to rest on his shoulders.

 

“Magnus, keep going, I’m almost there,” Alec moaned, his head falling back when Magnus shot a pulse of magic into his perineum. It had his balls drawing up in an instant, shooting his load down Magnus’ throat with a long, drawn-out moan as his hips and thighs jerked.

 

Magnus happily swallowed Alec down, sucking the Shadowhunter through his orgasm until Alec’s thighs tightened around his head. Popping off of Alec’s dick, he sucked air in even harder, his breathing as ragged as Alec’s was. He barely had a moment to recover before Alec pushed up and grabbed his chin.

 

Alec slammed his lips to Magnus’, licking into the Warlock’s mouth and groaning when he tasted himself. It was as hot and desperate as he was, not nearly done with the Warlock as he shuffled off of the countertop. He broke the kiss when his feet hit the ground, ignoring the pins and needles that pricked at them to grab the bottle of wine off of the side.

 

Magnus opened up when Alec held the bottle up to his lips, lust fogging his brain up. The wine exploded over his taste buds as he swallowed it down, washing the taste of Alec away. He took the bottle when Alec pressed it into his hand and watched as the Shadowhunter sank to his knees.

 

Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes, watching them droop slightly when his breath ghosted over Magnus’ dick. Waiting until Magnus opened them and looked down at him, he let his tongue dart out to lick the tzatziki off of Magnus’ thigh, deliberately ignoring his dick. The moan Magnus let out as he let his tongue brush over Magnus’ balls with each tasty lick was breathtaking.

 

Alec opened up when Magnus lowered the bottle and pressed it to his lips. The combination of crisp wine and cucumber was surprisingly tasty, making him gulp down more before Magnus pulled the bottle away. The deliberate way Magnus poured the last of it over his stomach and dick, barely a couple of inches from his face, had him licking his lips.

 

Alec sucked the tip in, humming low in the back of his throat. The hum grew as he sucked Magnus down to the base, knowing what the vibrations would do to the Warlock, it had worked on him. He knew it was the right move when Magnus’ hips bucked forward, trying, impossibly, to get further down his throat.

 

Alec worked just as fast as Magnus had, his dick lurching back to life when Magnus’ arm went slack, the wine bottle falling against the Warlock’s thigh. The sound of Magnus’ panting as the Warlock’s other hand threaded through his hair and fucked into his mouth was a song Alec could listen to all day. 

 

“Alexander, don’t make me cum, I want to wait until you’re inside me,” Magnus muttered, even as his fingers tightened in Alec’s hair, his hips bucking faster. The bottle dropped from his hand, rolling harmlessly across the kitchen floor when Alec’s fingers brushed through the dip on his thigh, reaching around and unerringly finding his asshole. He couldn’t say he cared, Alec was still sucking his dick.

 

Alec massaged the skin around Magnus’ asshole, too busy sucking the Warlock’s dick to pop off of it and ask for lube. Magnus, widening his legs and slumping down slightly had him pushing through the tight ring of muscle, both of them groaning at the sensation of the Warlock’s ass sucking his finger in, Magnus clenching down on it.

 

Magnus changed the rhythm of his hips, rolling them slightly so he could fuck himself on Alec’s finger, taking it in deeper with each movement. It was breathtaking, stealing every last drop of air from his lungs and making him buck harder. Alec’s lips around his dick only making it better. He had to force his orgasm back when Alec’ hollowed his cheeks and curled his finger at the same time, tugging at Alec’s hair.

 

Alec pulled off of Magnus’ dick, looking up at the Warlock through his lases as he licked the wine and drool mixture off of his lips when Magnus tugged his hair. The flash of Magnus’ eyes had him pulling his finger out of Magnus’ ass and sliding his hands up the back of Magnus’ thighs, licking a path up Magnus’ wine coated stomach as he rose to his feet. 

 

Alec pulled at Magnus’ thighs, grinning against the Warlock’s sternum when Magnus’ arms wrapped around his shoulders, the Warlock jumping as he lifted him. Turning on the spot, he gripped Magnus’ thighs harder, happily letting Magnus’ legs wrap around his waist, and sucked Magnus’ jelly coated nipple into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, I need you to fuck me, now,” Magnus moaned, tightening his grip on Alec’s shoulders when Alec rolled his nipple between tongue and teeth. The bite was stunning, making his dick twitch. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but there was enough pressure to have jolts of pleasure singing through his body. 

 

“Where?” Alec asked, pressing Magnus up against the fridge in his haste to find a flat surface to fuck him against. He slid his hand up the back of Magnus’ thigh when he had a steady grip and teased his finger at Magnus’ entrance once more. Magnus’ reply stopped him in his tracks.

 

“The guest bathroom,” Magnus muttered, almost whining when Alec’s finger disappeared from his asshole. The look in Alec’s lust blown eyes had him catching the Shadowhunter’s lips in a bruising kiss. The kitchen would have been just as hot but the jelly had been a mistake, it was too sticky, uncomfortably so.

 

Alec licked into Magnus’ mouth as he spun, letting his feet take him in the right direction. He’d spent enough time here not to have to pay attention to where he was going, too busy gripping Magnus’ ass and fighting the Warlock for dominance. Magnus was putting up a good fight. 

 

The doorpost, slamming into his back had Magnus’ fingers tightening in Alec’s hair, or was it the Shadowhunter’s lips, burning a trail down his jaw and neck? He didn’t know and didn’t really care, wrapping his arms around Alec’s head when Alec licked into the hollow of his throat. Opening his eyes, he flung a spark of magic out over his shoulder when he realised they were about to slam into the bathroom door, opening it behind him. 

 

Alec dragged his lips away from Magnus’ throat long enough to climb into the four-man shower before going for the sensitive spot on Magnus’ throat again. Unable to help himself, he slammed Magnus into the shower wall, breathing hard when Magnus’ fingers snapped somewhere next to his head.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and produced a rail, hanging on the wall above his head. Trusting Alec to hold him up, he let go of Alec’s shoulders and gripped it, grinning as he looked down into Alec’s eyes when the Shadowhunter’s head snapped up. 

 

“Magic,” Magnus shrugged when Alec’s eyes flicked up to the rail, laughing when Alec grinned. “Fuck me, Alexander, I need it,” he muttered breathlessly when Alec’s fingers slid back up his thighs again. 

 

Alec practically growled in approval when he realised the Magnus had slicked his asshole up at some point, he had completely missed it, too caught up in Magnus to pay any attention to anything else. He was paying attention now though. Releasing his grip on Magnus’ left thigh, he pushed his arm through the limited space between his waist and Magnus’ leg, letting it flop over his arm, and gripped his dick.

 

Magnus lifted himself when he felt the head of Alec’s dick search his asshole out, brushing against his ass cheeks and up and down his crack. Rolling his hips until it pressed to his asshole, his eyes flicked to Alec’s, grinning at the way Alec was gaping at his straining arms. 

 

“There, right there,” Magnus muttered, giving Alec a nod before lowering himself as the Shadowhunter pushed up into him. The stretch as Alec slowly filled him was the perfect mixture of burning and balls-deep pleasure, Alec’s dick opening him up with every inch that was pushed into him.

 

Magnus took a moment to breath when Alec was fully sheathed inside him. A husky, desperate moan escaped him when Alec leaned down and sucked his nipple back into his mouth. He knew Alec was using the move as a distraction but he was too riled up to hold back any longer. 

 

Alec pushed his other arm under Magnus right leg, both of the Warlock’s legs resting in the crooks of his elbows, and started to move when Magnus almost begged for it. The firm muscles of Magnus’ ass in his hands had him gripping harder as he withdrew, almost to the tip of his dick, and thrust back into Magnus, hard.

 

“Fuck, just like that, hard and fast,” Magnus muttered, twirling one finger and switching all four shower heads on at once. The angle and pressure of the heads were perfect, the hot water slamming into their bodies, from their chests down.

 

Alec wasn’t sure if he was working up a sweat or if it was just the hot water but he didn’t care. Magnus’ tight rim, squeezing down on his dick stole all of his focus. Panting, shaky breaths was all he could manage as he fucked into Magnus, again and again, staring into Magnus’ golden eyes the entire time, unable to drag his gaze away, even to close his eyes from the pleasure that pulsed through him.

 

Magnus stared right back, losing himself in the beautiful hazel that had narrowed to a millimetre from the pure lust swirling through Alec’s eyes. The pressure on his rim and the tight grip on his ass was the only thing grounding him. It was perfect, all of it, Alec’s hard thrusts, the strain on his arms as he gripped the rail tightly, the sound of their skin slapping together, the way his lungs burned for air. 

 

Alec shuffled closer, tilting Magnus’ hips slightly so he could get a better angle. The way Magnus slumped in his arms, the Warlock’s eyes slamming closed as a guttural moan fell from his parted lips told him that he had found it. His orgasm was creeping up on him faster and faster, with every deep thrust into Magnus perfect body but he couldn’t hold it back.

 

“Cum for me, Magnus,” Alec choked out, feeling his balls draw up as he pounded into the Warlocks ass, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he lost control of his hips. He grunted his release out, his eyes screwing up as he exploded deep in Magnus’ ass, pumping it out like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, fuck… I’m cumming,” Magnus moaned, a husky whine that drew out as he came on his stomach. The angle on his prostate and Alec’s warm cum, flooding his ass pushed him there. He lost his grip on the rail above him, his arms flailing for something to hold onto until they found Alec’s shoulders.

 

“I’ve got you,” Alec muttered, stepping forward and pressing himself into Magnus to keep him up. Pressing Magnus into the wall, he pulled his arms from under Magnus’ legs, one by one, and sank into Magnus’ embrace, breathing hard into Magnus’ shoulder when the Warlock’s legs tightened around his waist once more.

 

Alec could feel the erratic beat of Magnus’ heart against his chest when Magnus’ arms wrapped around his neck, the match of his own elevated heartbeat. It steadied him, his chin resting on Magnus’ shoulder as they came down together.

 

Magnus let his fingers twirl in the longer strands of Alec’s hair, at the crown of the Shadowhunter’s head as he clung to Alec, not ready to let go yet. It seemed Alec wasn’t either, a smile gracing his lips when Alec’s soft, plump lips pressed into his shoulder. 

 

Magnus would have been more than happy to stay there all night but the stretch on his asshole was starting to become uncomfortable now that he had orgasmed. He patted Alec’s back. Groaning when Alec took the hint and pulled out of him.

 

Alec let Magnus down, steadying the Warlock as he placed him on his feet, and looked up into Magnus’ eyes. Seeing the permission there, he lifted his head, meeting Magnus’ lips in a soft kiss that almost stopped his heart. The entirety of Magnus’ body, pressed against his own only made it better, Magnus’ hands sliding up his chest as his hands tightened in the small of Magnus’ back, arching it as he pulled the Warlock closer. 

 

Magnus took Alec’s air, breathing it in when none was forthcoming for his own lungs. Wanting to be closer to Alec, his hands slid over the Shadowhunter’s shoulders and into his hair, tugging Alec’s head closer. As impossible as it was. The way Alec’s tongue slipped into his mouth, massaging his own tongue, almost stole the strength from his legs for its gentleness.

 

Alec pulled little breaths in through his nose, barely managing that as he kissed Magnus, smiling against the Warlock’s lips when he pulled back and Magnus chased it. Going back for more was his only option, Magnus’ lips were just too soft, a few pecks at the corners of Magnus’ lips that felt more intimate than diving into his mouth would have.

 

“Alexander, that was… breathtaking,” Magnus said, his words a gross understatement.  _ Knee-weakening, will-stealing, impossibly fucking hot.  _ The Shadowhunter had come a long way over the last two months. A long way. 

 

“It was amazing, shower sex is…” Alec murmured, losing his train of thought as he ducked his head to press another kiss to the corner of Magnus’ lips. A smirk tugged the corners of his lips when Magnus nosed his head up, their noses brushing together, to catch his lips full on. 

 

“Should we get cleaned up?” Magnus asked when he pulled back, smiling when Alec laughed, there was still the matter of cleaning up the stubborn jelly to be considered.

 

“So, did you like mixing food and sex?” Magnus asked, barely having to look at what he was doing when he reached out and grabbed the bottle of home-concocted body wash and poured some out onto his and Alec’s hands before scrubbing his hands over Alec’s chest, watching the suds catch in the curls of Alec’s chest hair. 

 

_ Fuck, I’ll be ready for round two in a minute.  _ Magnus thought when Alec’s supple fingers scrubbed into his hair, moaning from the pressure on his scalp. Alec dipping him back to rinse his hair under the nearest shower head had his eyes falling closed, having to fight himself to shake the pleasure off to catch Alec’s answer.

 

“You were right, mixing food and sex is fun, and so is cleaning up afterwards,” Alec chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips when he lifted the Warlock up straight. pouring some more soap into his hands to soap Magnus’ back and rib cage up, he might have slid his hands down Magnus’ back to cup the Warlock’s ass and pull him closer. 

 

Alec would have happily went through an entire menu's worth of food. The evening had been so good, he didn’t know how next Saturday night was going to compare.

**Author's Note:**

> That was some super soft shit right there!
> 
> Also, check out the bonus scene in the comments below, in response to Lady Matt's awesome comment 😍 a little bit of kitchen sex for y'all 😏😈😜😘😘


End file.
